Confusing Love
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: Aislinn finds herself drawn more and more to Keenan even though she had originally thought that it was impossible. She goes against Seth to be with Keenan.
1. New Found Love

The study was a place of peace. Well, for Aislinn it used to be. This was the place she spent most of her life while she tried to adjust to being the Summer Queen. The room was meant for harmony but right now it was anything but.

He sighed and ran a hand over his sun-lit hair in show of frustration. "Aislinn, you are my life now. And nothing can ever keep us apart." There was no hint of lie in those gorgeous green eyes or in that sun-kissed face. Keenan leaned closer to Aislinn giving her no space to do anything but to breathe. As Keenan's lips inched closer to hers a sigh of longing escaped her stiff lips. Longing for him. Her love. Keenan.

She tried to move her lips out of reach from him but the movement caused the simple kiss turn into something more. At first it was soft. His lips molded themselves with hers. Than by the second the kiss intensified. His tongue explored her mouth as hers explored his. They got lost in each others eyes.

They needed more. The need was just unbearable. Before they could do more, Keenan gathered her into his arms and carried her—with faery speed—to his oversized bedroom. Keenan laid Aislinn down on the enormous bed and covered her with his body. "Aislinn, my love, say yes," whispered Keenan, passionately, while trailing millions of kisses up and down her throat.

"Yes." She rolled over and put her legs on either sides of his thighs. She bent down and took of his shirt and ran her hands against his soft chest. He found the edge of her black blouse and pulled it over her head. He threw it on the ground where a pile of clothes was forming. She reached down an unbuckled his belt and pants. She threw them off. His hands—which rested on her hips before—found their way down to the hem of her skirt. He unbuttoned her skirt and tossed it toward the right wall.

He rolled on top of her again. Both their breaths were ragged and their lips were swollen and bruised. Aislinn wanted to speak— say the words she forever forbid to say to him—but his lips pressed on hers making her unable to speak.

All their clothes were finally off and they were grateful for all their fey giving them privacy for this special moment. . . .

Keenan's and Aislinn's sunlight together was blinding. If someone ,not of their court saw it, they would be blinded by such light. Their mingled and their heartbeats matched each others. Flowers blossomed when they touched one another. He couldn't deny her as she couldn't deny him. The world fell away . . .

When it was over Aislinn laid on Keenan's chest. She could not deny what she felt for Keenan any longer. He chuckled softly and put his lips to her ear. "Thanks, Aislinn, for this wonderful night."

"I love you" was all Aislinn could think to say.

"As I love you, my love." She swallowed all words to say to him as he shifted his wait to be on top of her again. . . And they made love for the second time that night.


	2. Unexpected

_**I do not own Wicked Lovely. All characters belong to Melissa Marr. Can't wait for Radiant Shadows. **_

Aislinn was more than grateful to wake up and find her soul mate lying next to her. She awoke to someone stirring in the immense bed. Keenan was sitting up looking at her in a way that made her insides warm. He bent down and kissed her softly. For a second, the world spun away for Aislinn.

"My love, how was your night?" He asked using the voice he used to seduce so many Mortals and Faeries alike. The sound of that voice made Aislinn feel all warm and fuzzy. She thought about last night and mild blush colored her cheeks.

"Do you seriously have to ask?" She asked. Her cheeks weren't getting any better. They kept darkening as the conversation and the seconds went by.

He sensed her discomfort and pulled her close. "Aislinn, my beautiful, don't be embarrassed. It's love and this is normal. . . ."

He pulled her much more closer, close enough that she had to lean her head back to look at his handsome face. She buried her face against the crook of his neck. He leaned down, down till his lips reached the hollow of her throat and kissed and bit his way up to her lips. He gave her on of those kisses that made all girls breathless. A soft moan escaped her lips. He slipped his hands under the sheet and than placed his hand on her knee and worked his way up to her upper thighs. Her other leg wrapped around his waist.

Aislinn had a look as if she were ready to kill as her cell phone rang. She

checked to see who it was. She threw it against the wall not wanting to deal with them right now. She hated them for interrupting.

Keenan let go of her and slid off the bed. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

He smiled. "As much I want to stay in bed today, we can't. Today is the monthly revelry, remember? Our court would be upset if we weren't there."

He came to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, Aislinn. Lets get ready. We have forever to do this. . . ."

With a groan she got off the bed and went into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. Keenan, of course, followed. . .

There was a commotion at the door. Knowing the Queen and King didn't want to be disturbed right now, the Summer Court was trying to take care of the problem.

Aislinn could faintly hear the Summer guards trying to restrain someone but it didn't matter as she was in her lover's arms.

Outside the door, Aislinn could hear someone yelling. "Don't tell me what to do, fuck-face!" A voice screamed at one of the guards. It was a voice that Aislinn could recognize anywhere, even though it sounded very chilly and disturbed.

He burst through the door of the room and Aislinn and Keenan sprang apart. He gave diabolic smile as he saw them. Being a faery did have its flaws.

"Well, hello, there Aislinn. Did you forget me already?" He said in his most malicious voice.


	3. Crazy ExLover

_**Aislinn**_

"Seth!!" Aislinn's outburst was not of contentment but of annoyance. Annoyance that he had intruded her private space and Court. He was not allowed to do such things. But something different was not expected since he was from the Dark Court.

"Hey, yourself, beautiful." In less than a heart beat, he was standing before her. He hugged her and Aislinn struggled against him. She slapped him across his left cheek. This only made his disturbing smile grow. Keenan stayed silent.

As she struggled, she had an odd flashback:

_Keenan slammed the door to the study. His face looked cold and calculating; his eyes held tiny thunder storms. He was furious. _

_She looked up from the book she had been reading. "What's wrong?" Rumors had been circulating about Seth and the Winter Queen, Donia, had teamed-up and done some favors for Bananach. Which was weird—for Seth—because he hated Bananach._

_He looked at her and some of his anger dimmed. "Seth and Donia." Sadness replaced his anger. "Donia and Seth are in love." He sighed and ran his hand through his newly cut blonde hair. _

_So it was all true? Aislinn was furious and sad at the same time. Seth and Donia? Donia and Seth? She was surprised. How dare he do this to me? I loved, no love him. . . Hot tears sprang to her eyes she thought about them together. _

_She put that thought away as she got off the settee she sat on and went to Keenan and embraced him. She pulled him to sit next to her. Than, they looked in each other's eyes and everything changed. . . . New and bittersweet. _

She blinked trying to come back to the real word. She yelled at him. "I don't know what the hell you're doing here—or care—but I want you to get out!" It took every ounce of concentration not to let her voice shake. She really was scared to see him. Seth was a faery, only Mortal if he went back to Faery, but he was a different type. Evil. Not surprising when your aunt was War.

Aislinn stared at him feeling nothing at all. No more love, no more pain, no more hate. Absolutely nothing. Emotionless. Numb. Even after all the special moments they shared, she felt nothing. . . .

_**Seth**_

She stared at him with eyes of a hunter. It broke his heart to see that his Aislinn already made her choice. But he had chosen someone, too. Donia. Donia gave him everything that Aislinn could have never given him. Aislinn was bound to her King, Keenan, and Donia was bound to nobody except Winter. He wasn't about to let anyone see how it broke his heart into a million little pieces seeing Aislinn moving on. What hurt the most was that she didn't even seem upset of letting him go just like that. But that was beside the point. He needed to get information.

_**Aislinn**_

"What do you want, Seth?" She asked putting all her hate and annoyance into her tone. She put her face into her hands. Keenan automatically came to stand beside her and put an arm around her waist.

Seth stared stonily at the hand that rested on her. Than turned his stony glare to the faery that had that hand on her. "I think your _King_ knows." He nodded towards Keenan.


	4. Find Her

_Aislinn turned towards Keenan. Keenan stood there perfectly calm but his eyes held mini thunder storms. He ignored her. His eyes went to Seth—who stood there staring angrily at Keenan. "What do you mean?" Keenan asked in a tone that what sure to annoy Seth. _

_He walked towards where Keenan stood calm and arms crossed over his chest. "You know what I'm talking about." He looked at Keenan as if he couldn't resist ripping his throat. But, of course, if Seth killed it would mean that Seth would get punished. Seth would be killed, too._

_By now, Keenan had lost his temper. "I don't know where she is," he growled at Seth. _

"_You were the last one to talk to her." It took a couple of minutes for Aislinn's slow brain to realize they were talking about Donia. _

_She tried to summon the voice she used to talk to Seth with. "Seth, what happened to Donia?" Even though Donia had tried to kill her once, she still a small kinship towards Donia. _

_Seth didn't answer. Aislinn turned towards Keenan. "What happened to Donia?" She asked not nicely now. _

_Keenan, who wouldn't deny her anything, answered. "Donia has been missing for the last couple weeks. Nobody knows where she is."_

"_Well, we will find her." Aislinn announced. _


	5. Surprise!

_**ALL THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MELISSA MARR!**_

_**Donia's POV**_

Donia had nowhere to go; she traveled the world already and couldn't find a decent place to take her court to.

Donia hated Niall. Niall had come to her Court, claiming that he would hurt Keenan, if she didn't stop playing with Seth. She was not playing with Seth, she loved him. Absolutely loved him. She felt protective over Keenan as Aislinn was sure to be protective of Seth; it was the only reason she had given in to Niall's threat. Her heart was only for Seth now.

_Damn you, Niall. _

She wanted to get back at him but she didn't know how.

Donia sat there in the misty mountains of Montana. She didn't know what to do. She was all alone now.

Donia didn't know how long she sat there, on that cold bench. She was invisible to Mortals, right now except for the rare Mortal that the Sight like Aislinn had had.

"Donia is that you?" A girls voice said. A million thought swirled in her head. Then her mind finally settled on one. This was it. This was her chance to hurt Niall like he had hurt her. But would she have the guts to do it?

"Leslie?"

_**Seth's POV**_

He watched form a distance. His former love and his former enemy, the Summer King and Queen, Keenan and Aislinn; they were going to join him on a quest to find Donia. Before they left, Seth needed to speak to Niall and Sorcha.

"I'll be back later." He called out to Aislinn and Keenan before heading out the door.

_**Aislinn's POV**_

She silently watched Seth leave. But most of her direction was focused on Keenan.

She was sitting on the desk, her attention on Keenan, when a sudden pain in her stomach. "Keenan," she gasped out. A dozen fairies came to her as she was falling to the ground. Keenan waved them off and he caught her just in time.

"Aislinn, what is wrong, my love?" He asked while holding her tenderly in her arms.

"I don't know. Something is wrong with my stomach."

He put his hand to my stomach and then his was face was completely shocked. He left his hand on her stomach for a little bit longer then his face broke into a huge smile.

"Aislinn," he waved his hand ordering their faeries to leave.

Aislinn was shocked and confused. "What's wrong, Keenan?"

Keenan kept rubbing her stomach, joyful expression very evident on his face. Then it hit Aislinn, harder than lighting hits. "Oh my god! I'm pregnant?"

"Yes!"

"How?

"You know how it happens." he stood and looked at her teasingly. "Your short term memory should be better than that. Don't you remember last night?"

"Isn't it too soon for that?"

"Well, that is how it is with faeries. You will still have to carry the child inside you for nine months."

Aislinn sat back still too shocked. "Oh, god. I can't believe it."

He wrapped his arms around Aislinn. "Thank you, Aislinn." He went down till his face was an inch apart from her belly; he kissed her stomach tenderly. "Hey little baby, I'm your daddy."

"Thank you for what?" She asked as she ran her hands through his blonde hair.

"For giving me this."

"Your more than welcome." She didn't know how long they stayed in that position but she never wanted to let Keenan go. Several hours passed, she was aware of that. She yawned hugely when she noticed the time on the clock.

"You're tired. You should go to bed now."

"Yeah but come with me."

"Alright." He took her hand and lead her into his bedroom.

She stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed. A second later, Keenan climbed in with her and pulled her close. He kissed her softly on the lips Aislinn before she fell asleep peacefully in Keenan's arms.

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful." He said as soon as she stirred from the bed.

She thought it was too soon for that to happen but she had to hurry out of the bed before she threw up all over his room and bed. She made it to the bathroom just in time to puke up her guts into the toilet.

Keenan was right behind her holding her hair so she would get anything on there.

"Are you okay, Aislinn, my love?"

"Yeah. . ."

She took a deep breath and sat down on the floor. "This sucks."

"No it doesn't. It will be over to soon."

They got dressed for the day and went out to the garden where they announced the news to their Court. Of course the Court rejoiced.

__"Well, well, congrats guys." Seth's came from somewhere inside their court.

_**THANK YOU FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I WILL POST AS SOON AS I CAN! THANKS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**_


	6. So Will You Help Me

Aislinn turned around to find Seth standing there, obviously. Keenan left, wanting to let them have their privacy to talk, but not before kissing Aislinn on the cheek and giving her stomach a pat.

Aislinn stared after Keenan, wondering why he had left all of a sudden. Then, she turned to her former love. She said nothing waiting for him to speak. "I am not happy that you moved on."

"But, Seth—

"Let me finish, Aislinn. I am not happy that you moved on because I still love you, no, I mean, I still care about you. I know _he _will make you happy, that he will take care of you. As you know, I have moved on, too. Donia has become everything you couldn't be."

Aislinn nodded. "I know Donia _will _be everything I couldn't be. I am happy for you. I wish you the best."

Seth moved towards Aislinn and hugged her. "Your words are kind, Aislinn."

"We will find Donia, Seth." Aislinn let go if him and they went to find Keenan.

_**Donia's POV**_

"I really don't have that much to offer. Although, Iriall still offers to give me money." Leslie said walking inside her college dorm. "But make yourself at him."

Donia did. How could she hurt this poor, innocent mortal? She reall didn't want to but she had to in order to get back to Seth.

"So, what are you doing here Donia?" Leslie asked curiously. "Did something happen that I should be aware of? Is everything okay with the others?"

"No, no. All is well with Aislinn, Keenan, and Seth." Donia turned to look out the window. "It's just Niall."

Understanding flickered in Leslie's eyes. "If Niall sent you here to—

Donia guessed why Leslie though she was here. "No, he didn't send me here to get you back to him. I am her for another reason. Although, Niall takes part in why I'm here."

"Talk to me, Donia. Why are you here?"

"Well, I gave up on Keenan. I am with Seth now." It saddened Donia that she couldn't be with Keenan. It had been her life-long dream but she finally comprehended that it couldn't be. She was in another's arms. Seth gave her everything Keenan had given her and more. She finally felt truly happy.

"But I thought Aislinn was going to stay with Seth." Aislinn with Keenan? Leslie's mind couldn't grasp that. Last she heard, Aislinn was way into Seth.

"That's what I thought too. I was happy that I could get Keenan for myself. Days passed and never once did Aislinn call Seth to talk about the things between them. Seth was to tired of waiting for Aislinn so he came to me." Donia had learned that exaggerating things would get more people in her favor.

Leslie's face was still a mask of confusion. "I—well, I guess you finally found someone who appreciates you." Leslie's face was showing happy now, happy for Donia that she had found someone. Leslie wondered when she was going to get her happy ending.

"Okay, so what about Niall? What parts does he play in all this?"

"Niall sent me away, threating Keenan's life. I love Seth, yes, but I still care for Keenan and I would be heartbroken if anything happened to him."

"I don't get it. Why would Niall send you away?"

"He doesn't want to see Keenan happy." Donia turned to Leslie with pleading eyes. "I need you to help me, Leslie."

"With what?"

"I need you to help me on hurting Niall the way he hurt me."

Leslie stayed silent for a while. "Will you help me, Leslie?"

_**Keenan's POV **_

He was truly happy that Aislinn was having his baby. At this moment, he didn't care about anything. Not even, Donia. He was thinking about canceling their mission on rescuing Donia. But he knew he couldn't; he had to help Donia the way she had helped him in many ways the past centuries.

He was sipping his glass of Summer Wine when Aislinn and Seth walked in. You could tell that they had fixed things between them; there was smile on his love's face.

Seth announced he had to go, even though it had not been long since his arrival.

Aislinn went over to him and leaned her face into the crook of his neck. She pointed at the wine. "Can I have some of that?"

"No." He answered automatically. There was a slight pout on her lips; it made Keenan's heart warm.

"Why not?" She wined. Not even two days pregnant and already those hormones were kicking in.

"It's not good to drink alcoholic beverages when you are expecting." He said simply.

"Then don't drink that in front of me."

He put the goblet aside and pulled her into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped and around her, his arms resting on her stomach. He kissed her head softly. It was long before she fell asleep.

_**Seth's POV**_

_Damn it, Donia where are you? _Seth shot at nothing in particular. He needed to find Donia and soon. If he didn't find her, he was sure that he would break into pieces seeing Aislinn with Keenan. It would hurt him to see Aislinn carrying Keenan's child. Where once he dreamed she would carry his children.

_Donia, my love, I will find you. Even if I have to die trying. _

_**Donia's POV**_

Leslie stared at her for several more seconds. She looked away. "What is it you want me to do, Donia?"


	7. Donia's Mistake

Aislinn woke with a slight throb in her head. Her stomach was rumbling; she was very hungry. She looked up to Keenan who had stayed with her while she slept.

"Keenan, hurry, get me something to eat." She couldn't help but growl at him. He smiled loving the way Aislinn looked while she yelled; it was a total turn on for him.

Aislinn got of the couch. There was a pounding in her head. She put her hands to her head. "I think I over slept."

He rubbed her back and laid his head on her shoulder. "Aislinn, my beautiful." He said. "The Summer Girls have your breakfast ready."

Food made her stomach rumble again. The mention of Summer made all the girls sweep in the room.

"_Aislinn!" _

"_I heard!" _

"_Omg! I am so excited!"_

"_Never before have they brought a little one here!" _

"_Ahh!"_

"Are you hungry?" Seemed to be the only reasonable verbal action to Aislinn right now. To her surprise it was Siobhan. The Summer girl smiled nicely and brought the gold tray of food closer to her. Aislinn started eating everything, faster than faerie speed.

"Is there anything else you need, Aislinn?" Keenan asked, setting his goblet on his knee. There they go again with that damn goblet!

Aislinn didn't look up as she ate. "For these _girls _to go." She said, waving a hand to make them depart. These hormones gave her a jealous feeling that she had never felt for anyone before.

The Summer Girls left. They all had dejected expressions on their faces. They couldn't say anything to her, after all, she was the Summer Queen. Keenan stared her way and smirked. "Great riddance. I could have never gotten rid of them so fast."

She stared at him feeling mad for whatever reason. "Don't talk to me, don't even look at me." Then out of nowhere, she started crying. Big fat tears. Keenan came to her immediately. "Aislinn, my love? What is the matter?"

Nothing was wrong with her. It was just the pregnancy hormones. "Are you still going to want me when I get fat and emotional?"

He kissed her tenderly. "Aislinn, how will I stop loving you? You are carrying my son/daughter. I thinks that's enough for a man to love a woman."

She sniffled. "Your words are kind but they don't ease my stress."

Keenan set her on his lap as she grubbed on her Faerie fruit. "What is it that is stressing you?"

She put a hand on her belly. "This."

Keenan kissed her stomach, very gently. "This will be over soon. And soon we will have our little crazy baby running around the Court. Hell, we'll have lots more if you allow me to get them in you."

That eased some of her tension. She wondered if there was some Faerie birth control.

_**Leslie's POV **_

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

The dark court might have scared her back then, back when she didn't know about the existence of faeries, but now, it felt normal to be at the dark court. Donia pulled her along, gripping her forearms. She wasn't scared of Donia; she was scared of seeing Niall and Irial again. All the dark fey stared at her, looking at her as if she were lunch rather than a visitor, or a prisoner it felt like.

"Leslie." That voice was very familiar to Leslie; she had heard it everyday, each time she woke up. It was that same voice that was advising her when she was mortal.

She turned around and there he was. . . .

_**Keenan's POV-Five months later**_

"Sir, Keenan. We have not one clue about her." Keenan's guards said.

He thudded his fist into the desk. "Damn! We have to find Donia so that bastard can leave me Aislinn once and for all!" Keenan slammed his hand against the desk. He was seconds away from murdering someone. Seth had been playing huggy bear with Aislinn for the last months that Donia had been missing.

The guards looked terrified. "Sir, Keenan. We shall do his best."

"Find her. Or if not—

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, Aislinn spoke from the door way. "Keenan, my king, are you well?"

He switched his murderous expression to a sweet smile. He held out his arms for Aislinn. She came to him eagerly. Aislinn was now five months pregnant. Time passed really slow for faeries, though. "Yes, all is well. Weren't you supposed to be in bed?"

She nodded. "Yes, but your racketing woke me up. And I didn't feel you near me; I couldn't sleep peacefully."

"I'll be there soon." He grabbed her and put his hand to her belly. His anger dimmed a little but his murderous expression was still there. He turned towards his best guard. "Reid, remember what we talked about."

"Yes, we will. Good night, Lady Aislinn." The guards departed.

He rubbed her back as they made their way to their bedroom. "How are you feeling, Aislinn, my love?"

"Better now that you are by my side. Come, lay with me." Aislinn had spent enough time with him that she now spoke in his vernacular. He smiled as she undressed and slipped into the bed where he was already laying in.

He wrapped a hand around her and brought her close. He put another hand on her stomach. His head went down to her swollen belly. Like always, the baby started going wild. Just a touch of a hand from Aislinn or Keenan, the baby went wild. Aislinn had mentioned to Keenan countless times how he would be the perfect father but Keenan doubted it. But now moving on to better matters. . . .

_**Donia's POV**_

Damn! Her plan was supposed to work! But no Leslie had hooked up with Niall. Damn that Leslies! Her plan would have been brilliant, if not for Leslie ruining it.

Now she was all lovely and dovey with Niall, she needed to do something to Niall. Something that would get her back to Seth. . . .


	8. Their Miracle

Aislinn wanted to murder someone, especially Keenan. Why had he done this to her? She had heard from Gram's that it would hurt…but, not like this. This was beyond all other pain she had ever felt. This was beyond all pain you could ever feel. This was horrifying and Aislinn was going through it all so that she could get her son out.

Since she was fey—or faerie, she couldn't go to a regular hospital for humans—where they gave you all kinds of medications to relieve the pain. It would be kind of awkward if someone invisible would be pushing out a baby. "Keenan…" she spat out. If he ever suggested for them having another kid she would probably burst a vein…or something. This would not happen again—at least for a while.

"Love, you are doing so good, just keep on pushing." Nothing bad could really happen to faeries, so they didn't have doctors. Doctors where the kings of their courts. For example, Keenan was Aislinn's doctor right now. Of course, Keenan had assistants around. Among them was Siobhan. But it looked as if they rather be somewhere else.

Aislinn leaned back against the bed. She couldn't do this, but she had to. The baby needed to be out…and fast. Babies that were made by a queen and king of a court came out human and until they were of age they would become real faeries. Siobhan wiped some sweat of Aislinn's face. Aislinn didn't care about sweat…or anything—she just wanted her baby out. And it was something hard to do.

"Sunshine, I want you to focus. Give another push." Aislinn did as Keenan had requested. This couldn't get any worse…or could it? She sent up a silent prayer to hear long dead mother. Aislinn curled her fingers around the railing and gave the biggest effort…and then…

Her baby boy cried as he slipped out of Aislinn. Keenan caught him in his hands and sun-streaked tears slither down his eyes. Siobhan left the room, leaving Keenan and Aislinn to have their moment, and to announce to the court that the King's and Queen's son was born, the son that they had decided to name Andy Garth Schuh (lets pretend that is Keenan's last name).

According to Keenan, everything was fine with Andy. Keenan handed the baby to his mother. Aislinn started at her newborn baby boy in wonder. He looked exactly like Keenan. Keenan's eyes, nose, lips, hands, feet, eyes, eyes that were the same color green as Keenan's—a beautiful boy Aislinn and Keenan had conceived. He could have been no more perfect. This was exactly what Aislinn was longing for.

Keenan joined Aislinn in her moment and stayed like that for the whole night…


End file.
